Memories
by cottencandy4566
Summary: Draco changed after the war and what he did will go down in history. Most people like him now, but some more than others. Now everyone in Hogwarts is returning back to get their year properly completed.


_**Disclaimer**_

This story will end up being post-Hogwarts. The first few chapters will be about they're year at Hogwarts, (because I think them going back to complete they're year is the best thing for them to do) but after that the story will kick into action.

Sorry for any grammatical errors in this story but if you spot one just let me know so I can improve in writing. Thank You, happy reading.

Chapter One

Draco opened his eyes to the bright light from out the window. He gazed around the room with his grey eyes and felt a sense of recognition, he had been in the hospital wing of Hogwarts. There were only four injured people in the room, a man who had unkempt hair (obviously Potter), a redhead that Draco assumed was Weasel, Neville, and someone Draco was sure was Blaise. Beside Potter was Weaselette, she looked annoyed at the constant complaining her brother was making, Looney Lovegood was standing beside Neville talking about made-up creatures and how he'd be able to 'see them too', and Madam Pomfrey was tending to Blaise's wounds and giving him three boulders of chocolate. Draco had been surprised that it was only the five of them up there, but not as surprised that Granger had been sitting beside him, fidgeting with her bracelet.

Draco assumed it could have been because Weasel was being a bitch and Weaselette was enjoying the peacefulness and being alone with Potter, but he still didn't understand why she was there, beside him. He just wanted her to leave and he thought about asking her to go, instead blurting, "Granger, Granger st-stay."

She grabbed his hand, kissed it and put it to her heart, "Madam Pomfrey, he-he's awake," she shouted with joy, "finally," she whispered turning back to him.

"How long have I been out for?" he thought. Granger had been waiting for him to wake up.

"Oh yes. After two weeks, oh everyone must leave, leave right now, come on now, quick, quick!" Madam Pomfrey shouted. Granger waved him goodbye with a bright smile on her face. It had felt as though it was only the day before that Potter took on and defeated Voldemort. He couldn't remember anything else, but he knew that there had to have been a war.

Madam Pomfrey returned with a potion bottle in her hand, "Now Draco, you may not remember what happened, but you should in a day or two," she said casually while opening the bottle, "we've assumed you have a concussion, but then you fell into a coma," she started, "we soon discovered the, the frightening gash on the back of your head," and with that she poured the potion on a white cloth, lifted Draco's head up, and patted the back of his head. Draco gulped to the feeling of it.

"Why was Granger beside me just now. Becau-" Draco started.

"Now, now Draco, I think over these few weeks she has become slightly fonder of you," Madam Pomfrey teased, "Or mabye it's because of what you said to her yesterday," she giggled. It was an out of character, girlish thing for her to do.

Draco wondered what he could have said while he was in a hazed state or what could have caused Granger to become the slightest bit fond of him. Madam Pomfrey had given him water and had drunk it without question.

"Goodnight Draco," Madam Pomfrey whispered. The room became foggy, as soon as his mind had registered what she had said, he fallen asleep.

Draco awoke the next morning to classical music in his left ear, it was Nocturne Opus 19 Number 2.

"Oh," a familiar voice said, "I completely forgot that you were listening as well," the voice became clearer and the person speaking was female, he didn't dare to move, "you probably don't like it, umm… well all I have on here is muggle music, except for Do the Hippogriff. Wait how did…." the girl's voice drifted off, the only girl it could have been-

"Hermione!?" Potters interjecting voice had distracted his thought, "what on earth are you doing here, Ron and I are waiting for you downstairs. They're about to vote!" he yelled, "What d'you think you're doing, come on, now!" he had sounded like a child on Christmas morning trying to get his parents up.

"I'm…., Harry I'm just providing him with company and letting him listen to music. And after I'm done lunch I'm going to bring him some food," Granger stated. She quickly left the room mumbling under her breath and stomping. Whatever the meeting was for had to be important.

Draco had now been left alone. He knew Potter and Weasel had been permitted to leave, and he couldn't see anything past the pasty green curtain drawn across his bed. Draco was searching his memories for anything he could remember from that day, all he could do was remember directly before the war. He was trying hard to remember everything that had happened, still all he could retrieve was a faint voice calling his name over and over, "Draco, come,". It sounded sweet and caring, a vague image formed along with the memory it was foggy just like the voice; people were watching him stepping forward, closer to the voice. He knew that he had been reluctant to move forward, but he felt pressured and that it had been too late. It soon ended in darkness. He opened his eyes and tried to sit up, he couldn't. Draco wondered why only to quickly dismiss it as he smelt pumpkins, shepherd's pie, and pastries getting closer and closer to him. He heard light footsteps against the aged creaking wood. He heard two people talking, he hadn't had any interest in what they were saying, but then they mentioned his name.

"-Malfoy, can't I just eat with him?" Granger begged, "please, I promised to bring him some pumpkin pasties, please!"

So that's what the pumpkin smell was.

"Fine Miss Granger," she compromised sounding defeated, he heard joyful footsteps coming his way, "but only if he's awake!"

The only noises were fast breaths and rapid footsteps. The curtain opened slowly, hesitating twice. "Malfoy, are you awake?" Granger whispered faintly.

"Yes," Draco groaned.

"Oh… well, umm…..," she drifted off again, "oh yeah umm….., yes I brought you some breakf- I mean lunch."

Something was off about her, it was awfully out of her character to stutter and mess up what things were and hesitate.

"Why?" Draco responded sounding hostile.

"Because you were asking for it in your sleep," she remarked, "now take it!"

"Why do you care if I starve," he sneered trying to pull the food away, only to have her pull it back.

"Because of what you did at the battle," she softened down.

She looked at him with an unknown emotion, it had felt like she was searching his soul. He never knew she could be so caring. Draco was trying to remember what happened but it was only the same scene replaying in his head, the only thing anyone had said was "Draco, come" and all he could assume was that he had obeyed out of fear.

"A butterbeer, two shepherd's pies and two pumpkin pasties are for you," she said, "Malfoy it's ok if you don't remember right now, I promise that you will."

"Oh, then tell me what I said a few days ago!" he demanded.

"Wow! Well apparently you've been saying many things mostly about your mum," she hesitated.

"Go on," he prompted.

"And one time, a few days ago, well you said 'sto-," she was interrupted by a screaming voice. Ronald Weasley. He was calling for her. Draco swore to himself, he was just about to figure himself out, but Weasel just always had to show up at the best times.

"Hermione, you told us you were just dropping his lunch off," Weasel sighed.

"Ron I'll be ten more seconds, just wait," she replied the way she used to talk to Draco. He cut part of his shepherd's pie and elegantly placed it in his mouth. He felt as though he'd forgotten how to eat.

"Listen Malfoy," Granger turned back to him, "I will be back maybe tomorrow because of Harry and Ron, but I'll get Luna to bring you food, bye."

She left with the curtain closing behind her. Draco sneered at Weasel. He had been left alone, again, searching for anything to do while eating. A black box no bigger than three inches was lying there. Draco picked the device up and pressed the button with a sideways triangle on the face of it. Sound boomed into his ears, Draco jumped to it. He noticed the cord hanging from his ear and immediately yanked it out. He observed it and placed it back into his ear. The music was still booming. He noticed the triangular shaped button facing downwards. He held the button down until the sound had stopped shouting. Draco listened, the piano was playing a song unknown to Draco, but he still just listened. He choked down the remaining bits of food. He took the last bite and closed his eyes, trying to remember or at least fill in the blanks of his memories. Nothing else mattered in the world, his food fell out of his mouth because it was opened so wide, his cheeks had paled and the box dropped ripping the earpiece out due to his frantic shaking. A single tear rolled down his pale cheek. Draco remembered what happened during the battle, he remembered the Battle of Hogwarts.


End file.
